


But Now I See

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	But Now I See

His sight was fading, but he still made out the square of white.

"Forget it, Padre," he rasped. "I got nothing to say to Him."

The priest spoke softly, "What makes you say that?"

"Bastard took everyone I ever loved."

"Maybe he needed them… to come home."

"Home," he snorted. "Sam never came home."

"But he was never far from you."

"How would you know?"

The priest whispered, "I am Sam."

Then he saw: the muddy green eyes, the white forelock.

"Sam?"

He felt himself gathered into strong arms, heard the words, "Let's go home."

The blue light embraced them.


End file.
